Elke
Elke is Chase's sister and Ryanna Ryder's pet. She is owned by StacyMystery aka RochelleIngride on deviantART. Elke is the second oldest out of her siblings, being older than Sicily and younger than Chase. Her childhood wasn't filled up with interesting events, and even after Ryanna adopted her, she still led a calm life of a normal pet. She still managed to get into a little rivarly with her neighbor Mira Stella, and that spices her days quite a bit. Elke is pretty much like Chase in appearance, having his brown eyes and most of the fur color. However, her markings are a bit different: she has a patch of black fur on her back, black ears and tail. The underside of her tail is brown. She has a tan face and also tan socks on her paws. Her collar is orange with the E and R letters on it, standing for Elke and Ryanna(her owner's name). As an adult, her collar no more features the letters and has a silver tag with Asuma's name engraved on the back. Her fur also got slightly longer. Unlike her serious and mature brother, Elke is always cheerful and a bit happy-go-lucky. She is extremly loyal(especially when it comes to her owner) and will defend her loved ones if needed. Her extremely merry and energetic character can be a bit-o bugger on her little friend Alma, though. Elke is also really, really persistent. When she starts something, there is no point in stopping her, no matter how crazy her ideas are. Stories in which she appears: By me: Foggy Bottom: The Evil and Famous By others: None yet Collabs: The Unexpected Meeting(with Venz412) The Royal Wedding and Coronation (with Venz 412) Random: *Her name is pronounced "Ell-kah" and was actually found in my German textbook. Gisela was also a candidate. *She is the first OC of mine to have her design determined. And her design is also slightly based on an older version of Chase. *Unlike her siblings, she doesn't have a job and never will. *Her cheerful personality means she's quite good as a friend to many pups, but her real bestie is little Alma. In spite of the two having pretty polar personalities, the two still get on well most of the time. *She has a crush on Asuma . *She completely lacks a sense of smell, meaning she cannot feel a scent at all. It's like having a constantly stuffed nose. *She has A LOT of plush toys at home. Most of those are teddy bears and minions, but her favorite one is a big plush whale she got as a puppy. Elke.jpg|Old picco EF484D13-18CF-4862-9199-106C50024FFB.jpeg|Elke did by CrazyNeonWolfx for our AT! Thank you so much! Something wierd.jpg|It was several days before I ran outta ideas... Elke giving some hug to her "lil sis". xDD Elkenew.jpg|old picture CE.jpg|My entry for Dove's contest: Elke and her Sicily dressing their brother Chase up elllkewale.jpg|Puppy Elke with her favorite whale toy: inktober thingy Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:German Shepherds Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Younger Sibling Category:Sibling to Chase Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:StacyMystery's OCs